The Love Story!
by hazza wiz
Summary: This is the stages of Tonks and Remus' relationship each has a celine Dion song to match it. Sorry im really bad at summarys but please read and review! COMPLETED !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the harry potter material that is all J K Rowling's and the song is sung by Celine Dion nothing is mine. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

Tonks was sitting at her desk in the Ministry of Magic. She was feeling excited as she was going to her first order meeting. She didn't know many people but she knew Sirius was going to be there and was looking forward to seeing him as she hadn't seen him in a long time and he was her favourite cousin so she was looking forward to catching up with him. She was a little anxious though as she was really clumsy and really didn't want to make a bad first impression as Dumbledore may have second thoughts about letting her join. But before all she had to get her final bit of paperwork done so she went back to her work.

After this Tonks left her desk and went to the Apparition point. It was 6:00 and the meeting started at 7:00 so she got in to the line to apparate home. Once she got to the point she apparated to her front door and let herself in. she went to her bedroom to get changed. Kingsley said to dress normally so she put on her favourite Weird Sisters T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It was now 6:30 and Kingsley said he'd be at her house around 6:40 because of the security measures around the place where the meeting is held. Sure enough at 6:40 Kinsley knocked her door. She opened the door saying "Wotcher Kingsley, come in" and let him in. he gave her a piece of paper and said "Tonks, this is really important remember this directly it is the only way in. Ok?" "Ok" she said and read the piece of paper which just said 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' "What do I do with this?" she asked, Kingsley looked at her and answered "When you apparate just focus fully on this place and you will get there see you in a moment" and he apparated away.

So she focused fully on the place on the paper and apparated away. She looked around and found a row of terrace houses she looked at the numbers on them and saw she was directly in between number 11 and 13. She looked at the paper again and suddenly became very confused, it said number 12 on here but it didn't exist. Just as she was about to panic Number 11 and 13 started to move and a house was squeezing out between them when they had stopped moving she moved towards it and saw this was number 12. She knocked the door and heard a commotion and a harassed looking woman came to the door.

"Hi, you must be Nymphadora. I am Molly Weasley. Come in, come in." and beckoned her in. She fliched at the sound of her full name as she hated it "please call me Tonks" Molly smiled and showed her in to the kitchen and when she entered she looked around at all the people she didn't know looking for the person she had been so excited to see then she found him in the corner talking to another man.

She looked at who he was talking too. He was tall, thin, had greying brown hair and wearing shabby clothes. But that wasn't what caught her eyes, it was his lovely grey eyes she could lose herself in.

_And in your eyes I see ribbons of colour  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"_

_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you__  
_

Sirius looked over and said "Tonks, come over here I ain't seen you in years." she made her way over and gave in a big hug saying "Sirius, I've missed you so much. I knew you had to be innocent." she let go and he said "Let me introduce you to my best mate. This is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my favourite little cuz Nymphadora Tonks" she flinched for the second time this evening and said "Call me Tonks I hate my first name" Remus shook his head and said "There is no need I think it's a lovely name"

_I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground_

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Just then Dumbledore came in and every one took their seats around the table. She took the empty seat and realised it was right opposite Remus. 'Great' she thought 'now I'm not going to be able to concentrate'

"Thank you for all agreeing to come tonight. We have some new members so maybe they should introduce themselves" Dumbledore looked straight at her so she went to stand up but fell over. 'Bloody brilliant Tonks why can't you do anything right' she thought as she got herself up off the floor. she then said' hi I'm Tonks I am an Auror and I am really clumsy as I have just shown you all" then she sat back down. Remus looked at her and whispered "Are you ok?" she nodded and he gave her a smile at turned to the other introducing.

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are _

_  
_She felt butterflies flying in her stomach. 'He smiled at me' was all that was going on inn her head for the whole meeting. After the meeting had ended everyone was getting up and saying their goodbyes. Again Tonks feel over as she rose from her seat but this time someone caught her she looked up and found it was Remus who caught her_._

_Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!_

So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you 

_  
_She smiled and said "Thank you, my bum still hurts from the last time." he smiled back and said it was my pleasure to catch you. "I'll see you again Nymphadora." and he helped her up and walked away. For the first time she didn't flinch at the use of her name she loved him saying it and now she wasn't just excited to come to these meetings to see Sirius but also to see him, Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the harry potter material that is all J K Rowling's and the song is sung by Celine Dion nothing is mine. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2- Power of Love**

Tonks wakes up. She looks over to her right and sees Remus' head on the pillow next to hers. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 6:00. This really annoyed her as it was Saturday and she didn't need to be up for work in the morning. She looked out the window and saw the weather was awful. There was thunder and lightning outside and was very glad she was in her warm bed with Remus rather than out there in that.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes _

She snuggled in closer to Remus and put her arm around his chest. He stirred and looked over and he smiled at her. Butterflies went through her stomach; this happens everytime he smiles at her even though they had been dating for 3 months now. He said "Morning Dora." she smiled and said "Morning love."

_I hold on to your body  
and feel each move you make  
your voice is warm and tender  
a love that I could not forsake _

She couldn't believe she had got Remus she knew she loved him from the moment she saw him but never in a month of Sundays did she think he felt the same way but he did and now she gets to wake up next to him everyday. She could wake up like this for the rest of her life. His husky voice interrupted her daydream when he said "A penny for your thoughts" "I was just thinking about you and me and how I couldn't believe you are mine." she answered.

_'Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can _

"I know you worry about me when I'm doing order business but I will always come home to you. You give me something to live for. Before I met you I just worked and went home I lived on my own and went to bed alone. You are my everything Remus."

_Even though there may be times  
it seems I'm far away.  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side _

_'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can _

She looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You are my everything too. Most people look down on me because of what I am most run away but you didn't. You don't know how much that means to me" he said to her. she smiled and said "This is something good and sometimes it scares me but I just look at you again and realise it is all worthwhile."

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love _

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away _

She continued "I can't imagine my life existing without you. I will always be there for you through the good and the bad because you are my man and I love you."

_'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can _

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love _

He said "I love you too and will never hurt you. Tonks you are mine forever."

Author note:

The last chapter's song was "Falling Into you". Sorry I forgot to put it on. Another chapter will follow soon please read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** none of this is mine characters J K Rowling song Celine Dion's. I just look on in awe!!

**AN:** This story takes place after they are married.

**Chapter 3 – Think Twice**

Remus was thinking about his life. How did he get this lucky? He was married to the most gorgeous woman he had ever met and here she was absolutely devoting her life to him an old poor werewolf? What has he done to deserve such a life? He isn't anything special but to her he is her everything.

Remus was brought out of his daydream by a soft knocking on the window by the Daily Prophet owl. He went over and opened the window, paid the owl and went back to his seat unfolding the newspaper. He looked at the headline on the front of the paper and it read

**Werewolf Attack Destroyed a Family!**

(He went on to read the rest of the article which said)

**Last night a werewolf entered a family household and killed two children and bit the parents and one other child. This happened late last night and is suspected to be the infamous Greyback who seems to find this sort of attack as a fun game.**

**This makes the Anti-Werewolf legislation look very good even though some people argue that these are normal people except for the full moon. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Under ****Secretary**** to the Minister says "This is why we put these restrictions on these beasts. None of them can be trusted they will always be a danger to us and they should be nowhere near and normal people." **

**After stories like this who would disagree with this.**

This was all Remus could read. He screwed up the paper and chucked it in to a corner of the room and stared in to the fire. Now he was thinking what a monster he was one of those beasts who could and do rip people's lives apart.

Tonks woke up and realised Remus wasn't there so she put on her pink dressing gown and walked down the stairs. she came down and saw him staring in to the flames so she came behind him and rapped her arms around him and whispered "Morning Gorgeous" but she realised something was wrong and went around the sofa and sat on his lap and asked "Remus , What's the matter. What's happened?" "Nothing" he answered but she wasn't fooled by this.

_Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong  
You've been the sweetest part of my life so long  
I look in your eyes, there's a distant light  
And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight  
This is getting serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us_

_  
_"I know there something wrong so please tell me is it something I have done because I know I'm a pain but .." but she didn't finish as he cut her off with a kiss and said "It's not you it's me. Look at the paper." and he pointed to the corner and she went over to read it. She looked absolutely horrified. "Look this" but she cut him off saying "No I dno't want to here it. Every time something like this happens you have this pang of guilt and in can't here that whole speech again"

_Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice_

"I get these 'pang of guilt's' as you put it is because you read what Umbridge said I'm a beast and I'm a danger to everyone" "No your not! You are one of Greyback's victims you're not the monster, he is" she replied angrily. "You promised me you'd never hurt me well when you start this it hurts me so you are going back on your promise and we have to much here to throw away. Don't do this to us!"

_Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Baby I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for higher ground  
'Coz when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us_

"You make me realise in the mist of all that is going on there is good still in the world. People still care, people still fight, people still love and you give me the power to carry on and fight for what is right. Yes you are a werewolf but it's not you really who you are, you are still a good loyal person Remus" Tonks looked straight into his eyes and pleaded to him "Please give this up we are so careful around the moon and you couldn't hurt a fly. Plaese believe that. See the good inside yourself."

_Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us (baby)_

Don't say what you're about to say (no, no, no, no)  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice  
My everything depends on you  
And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

"I wouldn't want to hurt a fly," He answered "but I could and I don't know if I could live with that. What if one time we slipped up and I hurt you, Dora I would die I can't. I have to go." and he stood up to leave. Tonks stood up as well. "Remus, if you leave now this is it. I can't keep thinking we have something and then keep losing it, it's too hard. You leave now you leave for good. No coming back, I mean it." "Dora I don't want to but I have to. I'm sorry" and he left and Tonks lay on the sofa and broke down.

**AN: Thanks for reading this keep reviewing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yes still the same I don't own any of this material!!

AN: This scene takes place straight after the last chapter. Enjoy!!

--

**Chapter 4 – All by myself**

Tonks had just watched her husband leave; she had just watched him walk out on her and their child. She knew he was stubborn and really annoying sometimes but she never ever thought he'd walk out on his unborn child, his own flesh and blood and he just left she felt so alone. He felt so far away now. Now she was all alone in the world.

_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Living' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home  
_

She just lay there, there where she lay when he left. She just lay there and cried lay there and went over everything good between them in her mind and tried to understand how he could do this to her. She never found the answers; she just got even more confused. That night she cried herself to sleep. The next day she was woken up to a knock on the door. She ran to the door thinking it was Remus but was disappointed to see Molly Weasley at her door. "Oh My God. What's happened Tonks is everything ok?" "He's gone again. He's left me and his baby again. He's gone forever and left me on my own. I don't want to be on my own again."

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore_

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

Molly guided her to the sofa and gave her a hug saying "He'll be back. He will realise what he's done and he'll be back begging for forgiveness. Why did he leave did you have an argument?" she shook her head and said "It was over that werewolf attack yesterday. He started saying how he was one of those beasts and how it's made him realise how unsafe I am with him in the house. But he can't come back Molly because next time he hears of a werewolf attack he'll leave again and I can't keep watching him leave, it hurts too much. When he left he left forever." "I don't think that is the right thing to do. It is completely your choice but you are dying inside because he isn't here you want him back I can see it in your eyes, you need to have a sharp word with him but my advice is to let him back in." molly said considerately. Tonks nodded "I know your right. I hate being on my own, I hate it. When I was younger and all my friends had boyfriends and I didn't care for them, I'd rather play Quidditch with them rather than date them but then I found Remus and now I never want to be alone again."

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore  
_

Molly got up and said "If I see him ill talk to him but I know he will be home. Bye Tonks. Eat something." and she left. Tonks went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She sat on the dining room table and again felt so alone again. She hoped he would come back for her and her child and love them as they loved him but she wasn't setting her hopes high.

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
_

Again Tonks cried herself to sleep as she realised he was gone. Her Remus was gone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters or my storyline it is all J K Rowling and the songs are Celine Dion's.

**AN:** This chapter follows on after he has left Harry in Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 5!!**

Remus apparated to a muggle alleyway as he needed to be alone and knew no-one would recognise him here. He walked out in to the muggle streets and never looked back.

"How could he say that" he thought "He has never spoken to me like that before, he has always respected me, always let me in always let me help."

But the more Remus thought the more he doubted how right he was.

"Would James really support me in this? Would he want me to help his son with this horrible situation he is faced with? Would he support me with my decision about Tonks?" he thought "I'm not so sure. He never thought I was dangerous he always stood by me he would want me to stand by Tonks wouldn't he? He would have never left Harry for no-one not even his best mates; He would want me to be there for my kid wouldn't he?"

He felt so confused. He loved Tonks with all his heart that was why he walked away. He needed to speak to someone but who? Who would understand? Who could he confide in? Then it came to him. Arthur. He could talk to him because even though Molly would be good to talk to she would be very angry at him for what he has done but he knew that Arthur would weigh it all up and tell him his opinion.

But the next dilemma was how to get to him. Molly would be at home so he couldn't go there, the Ministry was way too dangerous then he thought of Hogwarts and the house elves he could use one of them so he went to another alleyway and said out loud "Dobby".

Straight away he heard a crack and Dobby appeared "Master Lupin called. What is it that you needed Dobby for today Sir?" Remus smiled and said "Dobby, I need to get in touch with Arthur Weasley but no-one can know not even Molly can you ask him to come here to the park outside of this alleyway? Can you do this for me please it is very important?" Dobby nodded and said "Dobby will do what he can to keep this secret for you Master Lupin. Dobby will try his best for you even if I have to fib for a minute Dobby will punish himself later Master." "No Dobby you must not punish yourself if you have to tell Molly then tell her but try not to ok Dobby?" Remus answered and Dobby nodded and with a loud crack he disappeared. All Remus could do was wait but he wasn't waiting long as five minutes later Dobby returned with Arthur. Dobby Said "Dobby was having to tell Miss Weasley but Master Weasley told her not to come or to tell Miss Tonks so He comes alone is that all you is wanting from Dobby now Master Lupin" Remus shook his head and said "Thank You Dobby I couldn't have done this with you thank you so much" and with that Dobby left.

Remus looked at Arthur and said "Thank you for coming I'm so confused I just needed to talk and you were the only one who I thought of." Arthur looked at him and shook his head and said "I'm glad you thought you could talk to me it's usually Molly it makes a welcome change. Now what's going Remus? Molly saw Tonks two days ago and she was distraught. Mate what's happened?"

Just then Remus broke down in tears and Arthur steered him to a bench in the park and waited for him to be ready to talk. After a few minutes Remus calmed down then told him about all of what had happened with Tonks and Harry and his worries since. When he finished he looked at him and said "What do I do? I'm so confused; I don't know what is best. Arthur I'm so scared."

Arthur looked at him and said "You need to work that out on your own but what I will say that there is no way I understand what you go through each month with your 'furry little problem' shall we call it but Fleur didn't give up on Bill and I can't see a situation when I would leave my kids I love them too much and be too scared of the wrath of Molly." he chuckled "But I think James would say the same. He went in to hiding to protect Harry but never gave up did he? He gave his life so Harry could live. I know there are ways to keep your child safe and Tonks for that matter for example a safe room in your house or just leaving on the day of the full moon and if you could use some of them rather than just leaving that may be a much better in my opinion."

Remus looked at him and nodded "Yes you are right. I need to go back don't I? But she said If I left I couldn't go back. What if she doesn't want me back?"

"You have to try because if you don't you'll never forgive yourself because she just might take you back. But if she does Remus you must be sure don't mess her around again because I won't be able to hold Molly back next time but I won't even try. You have put that girl through so much never mess it up again. Ok Remus? Promise me Remus."

Remus looked in to his eyes and said "I promise. This time it's for good. I'll make sure I keep them safe. Thank you Arthur, I don't know what I'd have done without you." and then apparated to his front door and knocked it. After what seemed like forever the door opened and he saw what he had done to the woman he loved. She looked terrible, her eyes were red and puffy her hair was dull and the spark in her eyes had disappeared and she just stared at him and then with a cold voice he didn't recognise she said "What are you doing here. I told you not to come back."

He looked in to her eyes and said "Can I come in we need to talk, Please." she walked away from the door and he took that as an invitation to enter so he quickly made his way in and closed the door. By this time she had sat down on the sofa. he took the seat next to her and started to apologise but she interrupted by saying " You don't understand what you did to me do you. You think you can stoll in here and act like nothing happened well no I've found my voice and intend on using it to tell you what you have done to me. You broke my heart Remus. how do you expect to make up for that? huh"

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever (forever)_

He looked up and said "I know and I can see why you would never want to see or speak to me again but please just let me explain then..." but she interrupted him again saying "You haven't earned that right Remus. I have just gotten over you dried the tears brought on by you again why should I let you try and explain why you think you have the right to do this to me why Remus tell me that one?"

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory  
You and I had ever made  
_

"I can't because I don't have that right. But will never do it again. Tonks I promise." and he reached out for her hand which was on her knee and started rubbing it gently with his thumb and she looked up into his eyes.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me_

But then she removed her hand from his and walked over to the fireplace placing both hand on it and turning away from him saying "No Remus it's not that easy. How can I be sure that if I let you back in you won't do this again?" He got up and turned her around and put his forehead on hers and said "Because I can't live without you Nymph. You are my one and only and I know we can make this work."

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

He continued "We are good for each other. if I could turn back time I would erase all the times I have hurt you but there have been some great moments haven't there?" She walked away again saying "Yes there were good times but so many bad as well, Remus my heart can't take it again."

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, baby  
_

"Remus, you are still a werewolf and you are still 'a danger to me' in your words. That won't change in your eyes will it? You will always fear it, won't you? This will happen again but I can't let it, I just can't" and she fell back on the sofa again crying. Remus ran straight over to her, sat on the sofa next to her and hugged her. She instinctively rapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

Remus comforted her saying "Shhh, I'm so sorry and yes I will always be afraid of that worst happening but there are ways I can keep you and our child safe from me" and he cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears and said "And I will keep you safe and by me always being there for you I can make sure that happens more than I can away from you. that is what I have realised, when I'm away from you I worry about you 10 times more than I do when I'm with you. Yes Nymph, I will always worry but I will never run away from you again. Never. Can you believe that?" "When you walked out I said never again. How will you keep us 'safe' Remus? Have you got a plan?" she said pulling herself away from him for the third time.

_But you were history with the slamming of the __door__  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

"Yes" he said "I will lock myself in the basement and I will perform charms around it so you can't enter it or I can't leave it until the full moon is over that way you will be safe from me but I can still be there for you and our baby every other day. It's not ideal but it is necessary." When she tried to argue it he said "No Nymph, it needs to be that way." "But what if you are badly hurt?" "You won't be able to do anything until I'm human again anyway but you can sort me out after but it has to be that way. That is my plan." and grabbed her hand again and she looked up in to his eyes and saw pure love and humility.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby_

Then he captured her lips in a soft but very passionate kiss. His hands ran through her hair and so did her and she deepened the kiss and only broke the kiss when she needed oxygen and put her forehead on his and just stared into his eyes whilst getting her breath back.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"Please promise me you will never ever leave again. If I forgive you, I mean it this is the very last time. Promise me Remus no matter what happens you will never do this again." "I promise I will never ever leave again because I love you too much but also Arthur told me next time he will not hold Molly back and she will destroy little old me so if I want my limbs, which I must say I have grown attached to all these years, I must never hurt you again." he smiled and so did she and for the first time in what felt like ages they both broke down I laughter.

_If you forgive me all this  
And I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
It's all coming back to me now  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

**AN: ** sorry it's been so long since my last chapter but I have been so busy next one should be in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this on please read and review... THANKS!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** right we all know none of this is mine I'm just playing with it J K Rowling owns everything and songs by Celine Dion ok!!

**Chapter 6: Because You Loved Me!**

Remus was at home in the kitchen cooking. This wasn't an odd thing but today was special for him, Today is Tonks' birthday and he was determined to make this special for her. He had put her through so much this last year so this had to be spectacular.

So today she was sent out shopping with Molly. She insisted she wanted to spend the day alone with Remus but he told her Molly was looking forward to it and he had to do the cooking anyway so she went in the end. What she didn't know was molly was in on her surprise and she thought that they weren't going to make a fuss about her birthday but Remus had other ideas.

At 6:00 Tonks arrived back home with loads of bags and shouted "Remus, where are you?" "In the living room, Dora." he replied when she came in she dropped everything in her hands in shock. The living room wasn't like this when she left. When she left the sofa was in the middle of the room in front of the fire but now it was replaced with a little table dressed with pink roses and laid for two. The sofa was pushed against the wall and the fire was lit and filled the room with warmth and flickering light.

Remus was standing by the table with a really wide grin on his face and said "I hope there wasn't anything breakable in that bag. That would be a shame." "What's going on Remus?" she asked with a little smile on her face. "Well, I thought that might be obvious. I made you dinner for your birthday and made you believe that it wasn't going to be a big deal when in fact it is a big deal so whist you've been out shopping with Molly I have been creating this."

She ran up to him and kissed him and said "But why. It's only a birthday." "To show you how much you mean to me. Because you stood by me. Because you never give up. Because your you. You deserve so much more than this but this is all I can do."

"Thank you this means so much Remus." He went over to the chair and pulled it out and said "Please sit down and I'll get the dinner." She sat down and he went to the kitchen and came back with two plates. He placed one in front of her and one directly opposite where he sat. Tonks looked at the plate and realised it was her favourite roast chicken. She looked up at Remus and saw he had already started his. This made her chuckle and he looked up at her and said "Sorry I've just been looking forward to eating this all day." she shook her head and replied "I can understand this looks gorgeous." then she started her dinner.

After they had both finished their dinner Remus took her hand and said

"Dora, I love you so much. You never settle for anything except the very best and that makes me strive for more too. You always catch me when I fall meteorically speaking of course" he smiled "You are the only person who has saw past the werewolf part of me and loved me, the real me."__

"I can't live with out you and when I was trying to find a way to tell you all you mean to me I found this. It's a muggle song but really hit me and it is everything I wanted to say to you" So Remus got up and put on this muggle CD.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

He walked over to her and said will you dance with me" She stood up and danced with him

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

When the song had finished he said "This is exactly what I wanted to say to you. You do give me strength when I'm weak, you do speak when I can't find the words you can see things I just can't see, you lift me up when I can't reach you gave me faith in me because you believed in me. I wouldn't be the man I am now without you and your love Dora and for that I will be thankful forever and this is why I got you this for you birthday Dora."

He took out a box from his pocket and gave it to her and she opened it. When she opened it she saw there was a dog tag necklace which had engravings in it. She looked closer and on one side it said 'Remus and Dora' and on the other side it said 'Because You Loved Me'. She looked up and she saw he was wearing one that was identical to her one. She pulled him in to a bone crushing hug and kissed him hard on the lips and when she needed oxygen she pulled away and said "Remus, I love it. Thank you, help me put it on, please." and he put it on for her. "This has been the best birthday ever and I'm glad you have one the same as that is exactly what you mean to me too." He smiled and said "Shall we eat the pudding now?" and she sat back down and he fetched the pudding and eat it thinking

'No birthday will ever top this one'

**AN:** Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it please review and tell me what you think. on e more chapter to go that should be up in the next couple of days. Bye xxx


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter. It is set when Teddy has done his first year at Hogwarts and he lives with Harry and Ginny.

**Chapter 7- My Heart Will Go On**

Teddy was sitting in the garden thinking about his life. He lived with his godfather Harry and his family. He loved it here, they all treated him as part of the family and he was really loved but he wasn't part of the family. His parents were dead. He never got to know them. He knew of them and about them. He knew his dad was a werewolf but was caring and extremely gentle and he knew his mother was a metamorphmagus and was loud and really outgoing but he didn't feel like he really knew them. He was so proud of them but he really longed for something more. He felt so alone. He couldn't speak to Harry about it he would think he was ungrateful. But he couldn't think of anyone else who would understand.

Ginny was cooking the dinner in the kitchen when something caught her eye. Teddy was sitting alone in the middle of the garden. He looked so sad. "Harry, come here a sec." she called. When Harry entered the kitchen she looked at him and said "What's wrong with Teddy? He hasn't been right ever since he came home from school. I mean look at him doesn't he look upset to you?" "Yeah I thought so as well, maybe I should speak to him. Call us in when dinners ready." and with that Harry went outside.

When Teddy heard someone approaching he turned around and said "Hey Harry." harry sat down next to him and said "What's the matter?" "Oh it's nothing just erm missing school." he replied. Harry looked at him and said "I'm not stupid, please tell me." teddy stood up and shouted "Look, it's none of you business just leave me alone" and he stormed off further in the garden.

Harry followed him and when he caught up with him said "Is it about your mom and dad?" and teddy looked at Harry and burst in to tears. "Yes, I miss them so much." and with this Harry pulled him in to a tight hug and just let him cry for as long as he needed. When Teddy had stopped crying they both sat down on the grass again.

Teddy said "Harry, I really love being here with you lot and I know you all love me as one of your own and I am so grateful for all you do for me but well..."

"... You still miss having you own family. Look I understand. My parents died when I was really young too and I know how hard this is. But your parents loved you so much they gave their lives for you so you could live in a world without fear." Harry grabbed his hand.

Teddy looked up at him and said "I can't get them out of my head. Everytime I look at you and your family I ache inside wishing I had that with my mom and dad, and everyone in school know my dad was a werewolf and most of them say horrible things about him and I get really upset. I can't even sleep because I always dream about them. How did you do it? How did you get over losing your parents?"

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on._

"I didn't. Everytime I sleep I dream about them. I look at my family and think what it would be like to still have them here. WI was getting married I thought they should be there. I have to live with all the dead in the war as they were all dying protecting me. They all laid their lives so I could do what I had to do. but I realised it should make us love them even more and you can tell them morons at school that your dad loved you so much he died to protect you but you don't have to prove to them what a hero your dad was. I know if you believe that he will be so proud."

_  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on. _

He continued "Teddy, you have to live your life to the full to make sure their deaths weren't in vain and as long as your happy they will be too. but Teddy don't try and forget about them because if you always keep them in your heart they will always be there with you in whatever you do and all the big moments in your life they won't miss because they'll be there every step of the way! "

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on._

"Harry thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." and Teddy through himself on harry and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Teddy, I'm going to give you something, hold on. Jasper" Harry called then the apparated to him and Harry said "could you get my special safe for me please?" And with that the house elf was gone. "This is something I was given when I was given custody of you. I was told to give them you when you were ready for them. Well I think you ready!" and harry smiled at him.

The house elf returned with a tiny silver safe. Harry undid the enchantments on it and opened it up. Teddy looked in it and saw two wedding rings, an engagement ring, 2 wands and a box of some sort. Harry saw him looking and explained "The two wands are my Mothers and Fathers, but the rest is yours the rings are the ones your parents wore and this" extracting the other box "is what I was going to give you now" he gave the box to Teddy and he opened it. He saw 2 dog tag necklaces which had engravings on them. They read 'Remus and Dora' on the one side and on the other had 'Because You Loved Me'

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on._

"These were you mom's and dad's and they were both wearing them when they died. This was your dad's last present to your mom. These will make sure you never forget what they did for you and as long as they are always safe in your heart you will never be unloved. They died for you 'Because they loved you' Teddy." and with that he left with the safe.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on._

Teddy put both of the dog tags on and he vowed to himself never to take them off because these were his parents telling him they loved him always have and always will.

This is the end of my story. I really hoped you liked it. Please read and review and tell me if there are anyway of improving it. Thanks!!


End file.
